Marty
Marty, also known as Iron Kid by the locals of Orange Valley, is the last heir of the Eon family and the main protagonist of Iron Kid. 'Appearance' Marty looks like a typical 10 year old boy with small, preppy brunnette hair and have brown eyes. He wears a yellow overall with his sleeves shredded off and wore a near-faded jean with 2 long straps that extends over his shoulders. He wears a pair of brown boots and the Fist of Eon on his right arm. During his time at the Orange Valley's Grand Wrestling Tournament, Marty wore the protective boxing vest and helmet, handcrafted by Orange Mama's attendent. During his trip through the ice wasteland, Marty wore a snow coat and earmuffs. 'Personality' Marty was viewed to be a a typical 10 year old boy who had so much to learn and often to get himself into troubles but he's adventrous as he enjoys sightseeing the Iron Town and willing to help those in need, as he did with Ally when she was fleeing from the Iron Town's sentry robots. Marty doesn't like shady people (mostly due of the bounty on his head) and unfair bargains. Marty really doesn't like fighting, even though he displays incredible powers from the Fist of Eon and only fight when he have no choice, such as when cornered by the Iron Tower forces or the Niker Gangs. He further expresses his dislikes of fighting in The Grand Wrestling Tournament, where he plead the wrestler robot to let him win without fighting, to the point he hugged his legs and begged even more. However, after training with Master Zhang, Marty got a bit matured and doesn't hesitate into fighting against the Generals' robots, and even acknowledge the dangers ahead, which he told Buttons to stay with Master Zhang. Marty have a fierce temper as well, though it happens in response to his friends being in danger or when he grew very fresturated against his opponent. When he learns Scar is the one who killed his real father and all his family, Marty completely lost control of both his temper and his Fist of Eon that the latter took control and killed Scar. After visiting Temple of Iron Soul and absorbing Eon's Chi, Marty had accepted his responsibility to stop the General, thus he fought the opponents with no hesistation and great ferocity. 'Powers And Abilities' Marty displays to be very strong for a 10 year old, as he was able to carry heavy objects such as engine unit or cargo box, the said box that proves difficult for Ally and Buttons to carry. Marty displays to have a natural talent in fighting and grew stronger throughout the adventures. Marty is also very stragetic, using advices and tactics from George and Master Zhang to defeat his opponents, and even exploit their weaknesses. Thanks to his trainings, Marty is more acrobatic, faster and durable then any average Human, even learning the Flying Step Technique. Like his ancestors, Marty can channel and manipulate his Chi, though he was unable to freely tap into it in the beginning until his training with Master Zhang. He can even absorb Chi as shown in The General Awakes, where he absorbed Eon's Chi to gain the full power and control of the Fist. It even allows him to break free from Eiger's freeze ray, which he claims to be more durable then diamond. 'Equipment' Marty wields the Fist of Eon, though it was stuck on his right arm against his will. With it, Marty have access to Eon's powers, capable of punching clean through a giant Iron Tower robot unit and damaging titanium. It contains twin rocket thrusters that grants him limited flight and can be empowered by Chi to perform powerful techniques The Fist of Eon also grants Marty the Eon Armor, which completely covers his body with metal, having his torso and most of his body colored in red while the rest are silver-gray. The Eon Armor allows Marty to survive fatal blows and even stands up from attacks that could've dismantle robots but Wind's plasma whips was able to penetrate its defense and the General can bend it with his magnetokinesis. 'Techniques' 'Weaknesses' Marty lacks knowledge and skills to control his Fist of Eon during his trip to Crystal City and Orange Valley, thus placing him in a disadventage on the battlefield. This weakness was solved through Master Zhang's training. After Scar reveals the truth of the Eon House's destruction, Marty's rage cripples the bond with the Fist of Iron, placing Marty in a coma while the Fist's essence took control of his body. This shows that Marty must keep his emotions in check, as negative thoughts or impulses will lose his control over the Fist. Marty is vulnerable to magnet-based attacks but he can break free if he channels enough Chi. Marty's main power comes from the Fist of Eon, so if anything hinders it, Marty will be powerless. If Marty uses too much Chi, suffers too much damages or exhaust his stamina, the Eon Armor will fade off and leave him vulnerable. 'Relationship' Category:Characters Category:Iron Kid Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Eon House